Happiness Is All That Matters
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Sometimes in order to make the person closest to you happy you have to let go and have someone else care of him. [MiguelRaul] [Yaoi] [Xmas AnimeQueen48]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Xmas present for AnimeQueen48. Miguel/Raul. Sometimes in order to make the person closest to you happy you have to let go and have someone else care for him. Just a little idea that came into my head. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

**Muse:** OH MY GOD!!! You're doing a ya-

Lamb: Yeah I am. You want to make something of it?

_Dedi:_ No he doesn't. glares a Muse and mouths 'she'll kill you' at him Anyway this fic is dedicated to **AnimeQueen48** cus it's her Xmas present. So **AnimeQueen48** this is for you.

**Muse:** Well why didn't you say she was doing this for Li-chan?

Lamb: Cus who I write for is nothing to do withj you! You're just a voice in my head! Anyway yeah this is for Li-chan who is just amazing and I luv ya so much bubs. (hugs)

_Dedi:_ You kick ass Li-chan and we loved are present so much!

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase,  
And as far as I can see it don't get better than this,  
So butterfly here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss_,

* * *

**Happiness Is All That Matters**

Raul glared at the retreating from of his sister, before turning to the blond standing in front of him. "Sorry about that, but you know how she gets sometime." The Spaniard said with an apologetic look.

Miguel said nothing but took a swig from the bottle in his hand and cocked an eyebrow at his contrite boyfriend, signaling that he knew all to well just what Julia Mendez could get like at times. And what she could get was possessive in the extreme when it came to her twin.

Raul sighed, even in the dim light of the night club he could see the annoyance in his lovers eyes. "It's not her fault." He said silently begging that Miguel would drop the subject, for both of them knew that dissipate how she acted and what she said that Raul's sister would never try and come between them. "It really isn't, she's just highly strung."

"And so she should be. From the nearest tree if you ask me." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Miguel wished he could rake them back. His tone had been light and joking but the flash of hurt and anguish in Raul's bright green eyes made him regret how flippant he had been.

"She's my sister." The slim red head whispered.

"Raul," Miguel sighed, raking a hand through his blond hair. "I didn't mean –"

"No, but you still said it." Raul spat, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Miguel hesitated, this was a side of his boyfriend that he rarely saw. Raul who was submissive by nature hardly ever become angry most of the time he was content to follow and let others fight his battles for him, not because he couldn't do it but because it just wasn't the way he was. But when it came to his sister he would fight anyone and everyone, Miguel supposed it was something to do with being a twin. But never before had Raul's furry been directed at him, and now that it was he had decided he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry." The blond male said softly as his deep blue eyes searched the younger boys face. Raul's dark red bangs had fall into his face, half covering one of his eyes and giving him a look the was both vulnerable and mysterious.

"I'm truly sorry." Miguel repeated, reaching out to brush the hair out of his lovers face.

Raul jerked his head back and away from the hand the knew every contour of his body. "Well maybe sorry just doesn't quite cut it." He bit out, before turning away and quickly making his way out of the crowded club.

Shock hit Miguel with a impact that almost left him breathless. Never before had Raul walk away from him or spoken to him in a voice like that. A voice that was devoid of all warmth and affection. His insides writhed as he debated whether or not to go after younger lover, but it was he who had walked away so he obviously wanted to be left alone. And at this point in time Miguel was prepared to do whatever Raul wanted.

Miguel slipped into one of the empty booths and cradled his beer bottle in both hands. This was meant to have been a fun night out, a chance to relax and just spend time together, not only with their friends but together as a couple. But in a few moments with a few careless words everything had been ruined.

A movement beside him caught Miguel's attention and he looked up into Raul's eyes. Only they weren't. Raul's eyes were open and possessed a warmth that seemed to draw you in, but these eyes were mocking and could cut you dead with a single glance.

"What do you want Julia?" Miguel asked in a deadpan voice and he once more focused on the bottle in his hands.

"I've come to tell you that I meant what I said." She said gazing intently at him while she slid into the seat opposite him. "That if you hurt my baby brother I'll hurt you."

"I never doubted you for a second." He said looking up at her for a second.

"Really?" Julia's tone was sarcastically mocking and her full mouth twisted into a contemptuous smirk.

Miguel just grunted in response this time not bothering to look at her.

"Then can you tell me why you are still sat here?" She hissed in an icy tone.

This time Migule did look at her, and he saw the irritation in her eyes and the tension in her jaw. "He walk away not me, if Raul wants space I'm not going to deny him that."

Annoyance made the girl's eyes dance. "He dosen't want to be on his own," she stated matter-of-factly. "He want's you to go after him."

"And I should trust you because?" Miguel questioned her. He was wary of this girl, the only person who had the power to take his lover away from him.

"You don't really like me do you?" Julia asked, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow at the young man who had captured her brothers heart.

The blond said nothing, just continued to look at her with a steady blue gaze. "He who is silent is said to agree." She said watching as his lip twitched. "That's a legal term you know."

"What's your point Julia?" Miguel sighed.

"My point," The red head girl replied, leaning back in the seat and visibly relaxing. "Is that we don't like each other but we both love my brother. I said I'd hurt you if you hurt him and I mean that, but I know that you make him happy. And as long as Raul is happy I'm happy." She sighed and dropped her gaze to her hands which were resting on the table top. "So go and find him and make him happy."

Miguel got up from his seat and began to make his way to the exit, then he hesitated and turned back to the table. For a moment he looked at her carefully looking at her hands.

"Thank-you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Julia looked up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled. "Just don't hurt him."

"Never." Miguel said and made his way outside.

Julia watched him leave before making her own way back across the crowded dance floor to where her two friends were waiting for her.

"What was all that about?" Salima asked as she comfortably leaned back into Johnny who's lap she was sitting on.

"Oh nothing really." Julia breezed lightly, while she regarded the red headed couple. "We just came to understanding that's all."

Salima nodded, content with the answer her attention diverted by the activate on the dance floor. Johnny on the other hand continued to watch Julia who dipped her head in the briefest of nods, and gave him one of her slow lazy smiles. The Scott tightened his grip on his girlfriends waist and grinned to himself, it was about time that Julia let someone else worry about Raul so that she could start to live for herself.

**Outside**

At the sound of footsteps Raul whipped round eyes over bright and hopeful. "I thought you weren't going to come." He whispered, dismayed as his voice threatened to crack as he suppressed a sob.

In a split second Miguel had closed the distance between them and pulled Raul close to him securely wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's lithe frame.

"Of course I came after you." The elder male murmured softly as the red head buried his head in the crook of his neck. "How could I not?"

Raul drew is head back and look up with questioning eyes. The only response he got was for Miguel bring his mouth down on to his and a rush of pleasure weakened Raul's every limb. He clung to Miguel, responding hungrily to the questing of his velvet tongue. Raul's hands moved over his lovers back, smoothing over the cotton of his shirt up to the naked skin at the back of his neck. Miguel's flesh thrilled at the light touch of his finger tips. Raul moaned in protest as Miguel pulled his mouth away, his deep blue eyes were filled with need, desire and love.

Raul leaned back secure in the blonde's embrace, his bright green eyes dancing. "Take me home?"

His answer was another kiss that made his head spin.

* * *

Lamb: Well there you have it. It was more of a drabble than a fic really, but it's the first yaoi piece that I've written so I'm amazed it's more the hundred words. But I wish I could have done something better for Li-chan.

**Muse:** Yeah so please let us know what you thought, I though it was good for once no one ended up dead or mad or both.

_Dedi_: That's true, what's gotten into you Lamb? Happy Christmas everyone, and **AnimeQueen48** we hope you liked your present.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you thought

Merry Christmas

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
